


Not Too Bad

by ephemeryon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace just *had* to pick this moment to interrupt Alec and Magnus, didn't he? But things turn out better than expected for both of them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Bad

“Alec…ah…yeah…” Magnus groaned, as he was leaning up against the wall in the front hallway of his apartment. His boyfriend was currently on his knees in front of him, hungrily licking and sucking at his cock. 

He’d just licked from the base to tip and was starting to bob up and down when the goddamn buzzer rang. “I’ll ignore that,” Magnus said, rather out of breath. “Yeah…ignoring it sounds good…” 

The buzzer rang again. He sighed heavily. He was still considering ignoring it this time too, but then it rang three more times in rapid succession, and he was afraid the ringing wasn’t going to stop. Alec pulled away and got up, and Magnus zipped his pants back up. They both had really obvious boners, but what were they supposed to do about that? 

Magnus sighed again and answered the door, opening it to find Jace, who barged in noisily without so much as a hello. 

“Alec, have you seen Izzy lately?” Jace asked in a rush. “I really need to ask her something about this thing, and don’t know where she is. I’ve searched the whole institute and I knew you were here—” 

Suddenly he took in Magnus and Alec’s appearance; both with obvious erections, both flushed, both looking like they’d just been—

Jace coughed. 

Alec looked pained, and Magnus possibly more so. “No, I don’t know where she ran off to, actually,” Alec sighed. “Maybe—I don’t know. Did you ask Clary?” 

“I can’t find her either!” Jace said. “She’s not picking up her phone. What if they’re off fighting demons again or—” he paused as his phone buzzed. 

“Oh. I guess they’re just shopping. That figures. But why—? Oh, apparently her battery died and it took her a while to find somewhere to charge it. Well, then I’ll just text Izzy…okay, thanks bye!” he said, waving and leaving the apartment. 

Once the door was closed, Alec said with a smile, “Well, that interruption sucked, but where were we?” He crouched down and started unbuckling Magnus’s pants again, just as Jace barged in— _again_ —through the not-yet-locked door.

Alec quickly sprung away, but not quick enough to stand up again when Jace came back in; he was sitting on the ground a little ways from Magnus. 

Jace looked at them again. Alec’s face quickly turned beet red. 

“Christ, Jace,” Magnus said wearily. “Have you never heard of knocking?”

Jace coughed. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, looking more scandalized than sorry, like it was Magnus and Alec’s fault for having sex in their own damn apartment. “It’s just, have you seen my seraph blade, Alec?” he asked. “I forgot to ask you…”

“By the angel,” Alec said. “ _Which_ seraph blade, Jace? You have to have at least forty-five of them.” 

“This was one of my favorites, though,” he said. “It was more like a dagger, you know, maybe a foot long, with my initials engraved on it?” 

Alec thought for a moment, which was kind of difficult, since all he wanted to think about at that moment was ripping his boyfriend’s clothes off right then and there. “I do not have the slightest idea,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, just asking. Bye!” he waved and left. 

“Jesus,” Magnus said once he’d finally left. Magnus immediately locked the door. “That’s enough to make me want to give up—almost—but I wouldn’t do that to you, would I? Or myself, for that matter.” 

“Just to be safe, though,” Alec said, “Maybe we should do it in the bedroom…this time.” 

Magnus nodded and pulled Alec off the floor and into the room. He lay down on the bed and if anything, Alec seemed more enthusiastic than ever. He picked up right where he left off, hungrily sucking as Magnus’s hands twisted in his hair. 

Magnus eventually pulled him off gently, said “your turn,” and undid Alec’s pants slowly, licking him through the fabric of his boxers and then putting him in his mouth. Alec groaned, arching up, thrusting a little which surprised Magnus. Usually he was so quiet and so careful, and he rather liked this change. He tried something different and made a swallowing movement with his throat. 

“ _Magnus!_ ” Alec cried, thrusting a bit too hard involuntarily, almost making Magnus choke. Fortunately, over a long time of having male lovers, he’d managed to be pretty good at this.

He pulled Alec’s pants and boxers the rest of the way off, and pushed his legs up. 

“What’re you—” Alec started, confused, before Magnus licked along his hole. 

“Fucking— _shit!_ ” he exclaimed, not used to it and taken aback but still liking it. “Shit—I—” Magnus continued, licking around and darting in, and Alec was breathing in gasps and grasping the sheets. 

“You warmed up enough now?” Magnus asked coyly, smiling.

Alec nodded, looking shocked at—well, probably a lot of things. Magnus grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers, sliding first one in and then two and pushing up in the right place. It no longer had the huge effect on Alec that it used to, but he still groaned and furrowed his brow nonetheless.

Alec turned around then and Magnus lined up behind him, putting some lube on himself. He pushed in slowly, sighing, gripping Alec’s hips. 

Magnus started off at a good pace, but he wanted to hear some more of those exclamations he liked so well earlier, and he was going to get Alec to scream if he could help it. So he slowed down to a snail’s pace after a while, waiting for his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Magnus…what’re you doing?” Alec mumbled. “Are you stopping?” 

“Mm-mm,” Magnus said. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll keep going.” 

Alec sighed; this was all too embarrassing and asking too much of him. “I want you to…go faster,” he said in a whisper.

“And what else?”

“Harder?” This was even softer. 

“You’re gonna have to be louder than that,” Magnus said.

“Harder,” Alec groaned, this time not quite as whispery, but still pretty quiet.

“Can’t hear you,” Magnus said, practically not thrusting at all by this point. “What was that, little Shadowhunter?” 

“I said _harder_ ,” Alec said, gritting his teeth. If Magnus didn’t pick up the pace soon, they were breaking up. Seriously. 

“Stillll can’t hearrrr youuuu,” Magnus kind of sang. The truth was, this was getting hard on him too (no pun intended) but he still wanted that reaction more than anything. 

“FUCK IT! I _SAID_ HARDER!” Alec shouted, fully angry now. 

Finally Magnus obliged, slamming into him quickly again and again, making up for lost time, fucking him like that was the most important thing on Earth. 

“ _Fuck,_ yes,” Alec groaned, the new sensation after the lacking overwhelming him. He grabbed his dick and jerked himself off and combined with Magnus’s quick thrusts was coming in no time. 

It only took a few seconds after that until Magnus came too, spilling into him, biting his lip and groaning, gripping Alec’s hips so tight there might be bruises. 

He pulled out and laid down beside Alec. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it,” he said, flicking Alec’s chin up.

“Not too bad,” Alec agreed. “It was actually…kind of good.” He kissed Magnus, pressing up against him and then biting his collarbone, and it wasn’t long before they both fell asleep.


End file.
